Tricks of the mind
by FushichouKakusan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had always thought he was a dominant person. Though he had never had an actual boyfriend to assert his dominance. It wasn't until he met the famous hypnotist Kurama Uzumaki (Naruto) that his whole world was turned upside down. NARUSASU mature themes. Hypnosis induced pleasure. Enjoy. ONESHOT-possible TWOSHOT.
1. The experience

**A/N: **Thank you to all the people who reviewed on the first attempt at this story, but I had one review that was a little bit unnerving. For the life of me I can't remember who had sent it, but it asked for a more reluctant Sasuke, so I thank whoever it was for pointing out that I had indeed made Sasuke too submissive, and I hope that this is better. I'm not used to turning Dominant characters into submissives, but I did my best and I hope it is a little bit better now. **The changes I had made were minor so it is kinda the same, but at parts it had been redone.**

**Forgive me for making you wait for the second session. This is hopefully the final attempt at the first session. I want everyone to be satisfied with this story, so I'll make any changes that are pointed out. This is unbeta'd so I really appreciate all the support. **

**Enjoy!**

**PAGE BREAK!**

Sasuke Uchiha never believed in the art of Hypnosis. He spat on any hint of the idea of one person being able to control the mind of another, but only one person made him rethink his views on Hypnosis. That single person was Kurama Uzumaki, the famous hypnotist that travelled the world helping people with fears, addictions, and even their love lives. Needless to say the young Raven was intrigued by the blonde boy, but it was easy to see that he wasn't happy in his life of messing with other peoples heads. Fans adored him, girls screamed out to him, and men praised the ground he walked on, but he didn't care in the least. At each show Sasuke had noticed that his bright blue eyes never failed to hide everything under a veil of happiness. This show was not different as he sat in his chair on the front row of the stadium, silently watching Kurama walk effortlessly across the stage, the lights only illuminating his caramel tan skin giving him an angelic glow.

"Welcome one and all to the Fox Den." He spoke in that calm tone that was said to soothe victims into a trance, but he didn't seem to be trying to keep it that way, he wasn't struggling with stage fright at all, his voice only being enforced by the microphone that was hidden somewhere on him. Sasuke couldn't help but think that his voice must have came naturally.

"I'm glad to see you all here tonight for a truly pleasurable experience." Kurama continued as he scanned the crowd. Sasuke knew that it was only natural that the Hypnotist chose his victims out of the unsuspecting crowd of viewers that came to be baffled by what amazing feats he could perform on even the most unwilling mind.

'_Not my mind that's for sure.' _He thought to himself as he crossed his arms, secretly waiting for the signature line that challenged his willpower. Secretly he was wishing he would not ask it at all.

"Now if I may have a volunteer from the audience." There it was, that dreaded line that set the proud Uchiha on edge. He slumped in his chair, trying his hardest no go unnoticed as the hypnotist scanned the front row. '_Wait!' _Sasuke thought as he quickly straightened himself up, '_What am I worrying about?' _he watched the blonde reach down for a pink haired girl's hand, welcoming her to the stage graciously, '_I'm the last person anyone would want on that stage.' _His mind continued in it's futile attempts to soothe his frazzled nerves, that was until he noticed what the blonde was actually doing. He watched as he touched her on the shoulder, his voice calm and soothing as usual as he whispered to the now sleeping girl,

"Clear your mind," He chuckled as if he was a demon standing over a pure soul, "Forget your boyfriend. Forget your friends. I am all that matters now." Sasuke's eyes widened at his commanding, yet calming, tone. Silently he waited as he watched him circle the girl, "Sakura..." He sighed, "You will see me as sex on legs, the man of your dreams. When you see me you will want to shake my hand, and when you do it will feel like pure ecstasy." He sighed into her ear as he walked back in front of her, "You will become so horny that you will want to take me out into the hallway and beg me to take you." He continued before straightening and snapping his fingers, "Now awaken." Sasuke sat, secretly astonished as he watched 'Sakura's' emerald eyes reveal themselves and lock with the azure blue of the hypnotist before her. His amazement grew when she stood up and grasped his hand, a slight pant coming from her mouth as she shook it firmly.

"And as you shake my hand you become hornier and hornier." Kurama continued as he watched her legs begin to tremble, and a blush began to dust her cheeks, "You'll become so horny that you'll want to take me out to the hallway and beg me to take you." He repeated just as she began to tug on his arm, "This way." He directed as she turned around and walked toward the steps leading away from the stage, "With every step you'll feel hornier and hornier." Kurama continued, and Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched her walk past him, practically whimpering, before the man turned her around and walked her back to the stage, claiming tht they didn't need to go out to the hallway as he sat her back down in the chair and stood in front of her.

'_This can't be real.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he watched him smile over his shoulder, the stage lights making his eyes sparkle.

"Now Sakura I won't lay a hand on you, but you'll think that everything I say you can actually feel." He held his hand out toward the girl, his fingers flexing as if he was groping the air, "I'm stroking your left breast." he whispered out as she arched and moaned loudly, "Now I'm stroking your right breast." He continued as his hand moved in the air, still making the stroking motions. Her whimpers and moans only increased in volume as he continued, "Now I'm playing with your nipples as my right hand travels down your stomach to inbetween your legs." Sasuke sat entranced as her mouth opened in a pleasure filled gasp,

'_He's not touching her at all, but she's reacting as if he's above her actually doing those things to her body.'_ His grip tightened on the arms of his chair, 'Can_ he do that to men too?"_

"Now when I touch your shoulder you will think that I'm deep inside you." Kurama sighed as he reached up to touch her shoulder, his gaze falling as if he was tired of hearing her scream, "Ready? One. Two. Thr-!"

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled out, everyone in the stadium turning toward him as if he was some endangered species, "Can you do this to men too?" He asked before anyone could say anything about him ruining the show.

"Why do you want to know?" That sinfully calming voice set his nerves on edge once more as he watched Kurama's eyes connect with his own.

"Just curious."

"Fine. Let me finish her off." He motioned toward the panting 'Sakura' on the stage, "Then I'll show you the same things I showed this slut."

"I never said that you could do that to me!" Sasuke yelled just as Kurama chuckled.

"Why else would you stop my show halfway through?" he asked as he crossed his arms, turning to fully face the glaring raven, "Why would you stop me if you didn't want to experience the same things you're watching someone else experience?"

"I was just asking if you _Could _not if you _would _do that to _ME_." Sasuke stressed the words 'could,' and 'me,' as if he were trying to make a point to the still smiling hypnotist.

"Sasuke." Kurama sighed, causing the raven's eyes to widen.

'_how does he know my name.' _

"Sasuke you should let go of your pride for a few hours. I won't touch you it's just a little pleasure." Kurama's eyes sparkled as he smiled fully, "It's a truely enjoyable experience."

"I won't agree to that!"

"Fine. When I finish here then I'll let you decide if you want to come up here and let me answer your question. Is that alright with you?" Kurama asked as Sasuke nodded curtly, and sat back down, his heart racing as he watched Kurama reach out and tap the woman on the shoulder.

"Ah!" She screamed as she rocked her hips in the chair, her mouth open in a silent scream as she whimpered and moaned in pleasure.

"Now Sakura. On the count of ten you're going to have a raging screaming orgasm. Ready? One. Two. Three." Sakura's breathing sped up, "Four. Five. Six." Sasuke knew his turn was coming up, but he's always been a Dominant person._  
_

'_Am I actually wiling to submit? It's not my fault that I haven't had a boyfriend to assert my dominance over. Am I really going to let someone like him control me?' _

"Seven."

_'I'm not a girl, and I won't let him turn me into some whining, begging, slut infront of all these other people. I am an Uchiha!'_

"Eight."

'_Uchiha don't whine or beg.__'_

"Nine."

'_Why do I feel so__ pathetic? Yes I'm single. Yes I'm gay. Yes I'm just searching for something more. Since childhood I've been searching for something better than what I had. My psychotic brother Itachi, deceased parents, and crazed uncles Madara and Obito. they all try to control me, but I never let them. I am Sasuke Uchiha! Head of the Taka corporation and the used to be heartbreaker of Konoha Academy. I won't let someone like this get under my skin.'_

"Ten." Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts as he watched the girl arch her back and scream to the high ceiling of the auditorium, the crowd around him laughing and clapping as she convulsed and moaned in pleasure. He glanced around slightly before his eyes connected with that of Kurama's once again, '_I've made up my mind. It's m__y turn now.'_ He smiled to himself as he stood up, '_I'll make this man see that not everyone is so easily manipulated.'_

**PAGE BREAK!**

Sasuke's nerves were alive with warning as he slowly walked up the stage toward the outstretched hand, "Kurama..." He said as he grasped his hand and shook it.

"Please. Call me Naruto." Kurama whispered in his ear, causing Sasuke to glare at him, "That's the name I want a beauty like you to scream when you convulse with pleasure." Naruto whispered as he gently sat Sasuke down on the chair,

"I'd love to see you try to turn me into a slut."

"I don't have to try, but there is one thing I'll have to fix first." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and scanned the Uchiha in front of him, the contemplative gaze making the raven squirm slightly.

"What is that?"

"I can tell you're not much for the role of the Uke?"

"What?"

"You're not submissive."

"No I'm not. I never will be submissive to anyone!"

"I'll have to fix that first." That devious smile was back as Naruto turned away from him and faced the crowd, "I'd like to thank Mr. Uchiha Sasuke for providing me with this challenge." He addressed this as if it was another part of his show, "You see.. Getting men to do the same thing you watched Miss. Haruno Sakura do isn't as easy as it was with her. Especially if the man is used to playing the dominant role such as he is."

"Wait a minute!" Sasuke yelled once again, rage boiling in his veins as he gripped the arms of the chair, "I never asked to be shown off! I'm not some prize Uzumaki!"

"I know, but I never said I didn't like a challenge." Those devious eyes were back on him once again, freezing him in place, "now you need to relax."

"No."

"Sasuke... How can I answer your question if you won't cooperate with me?"

"I won't be your conquest Uzumaki. I'm the head of a great corporation and one of the Uchiha line."

"Then let me try something." Naruto said as he walked behind him, gently placing his hands on Sasuke's tense shoulders.

"What are you doing! Get your hands off of me!"

"I'm just helping you. That's what I do with people. I help them." His voice was still calm and soothing, and it didn't help when his hands began massaging his shoulders slightly, "Sasuke. Being the big man you are you carry a lot of stress. I've dealt with people like you and actually helped them learn to unwind a little bit."

"I said I wasn't one of your conquests." Sasuke yelled as he forced Naruto's hands away from his shoulders and stood up from the chair, "I never agreed to let you toy with my mind!"

"Sasuke. You kinda did when you walked up here."

"Well maybe I shouldn't have walked up here." He turned away from the surprised blonde, stomping toward the steps. Suddenly he was stopped by a hand on the back of his dress shirt making him stumble back toward the hypnotist.

"No. No you're not one of my conquests. None of the people who walk up here are, but either way you need to relax a little bit." With each word the blonde said Sasuke felt his anger dissipating and surprise replacing it at the sincerity in his words, "If you must leave then leave." He whispered softly, his tone causing a pang of guilt to form in the seemingly uncaring man in front of him. He felt so uncomfortable up there as Naruto clutched onto the back of his shirt, preventing him from running away as was his usual thing when presented with something like this.

'_Why does he care if I walk off this stage?' _Sasuke thought as glared at the floor, '_Why does it bother him? Can't he just pick another whore from the crowd? Why does it have to be me?' __  
_

"Sasuke... If you don't want to stay. Just tell me." Naruto said, his voice no longer that calm, commanding tone, but a normal emotion filled voice. Sasuke faintly felt the hand slide down his back as if it was letting go of the riens, "I'll choose someone else to end the show."

"So you say. Why does it have to be me? I swear if Sakura had walked right off this stage you would have just shrugged it off. Why are you so fixated on me?"

"You're the first male to volunteer to let me do this with. So far they've all been women, and it get's kinda boring. You use the same names over and over and over again. That's why the audience didn't get upset with me for calling Sakura a slut. It's all part of the act."

"So since I asked you that question. You took it as an invite to mess with my brain? You are really messed up! A simple yes or no would have sufficed!"

"Fine. I don't know if I can. I've never had the chance!" Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto turned and began searching the crowd once more, "Just get off my stage." He murmured as many girls stood up and walked toward the steps. He felt his heart shatter as Naruto sighed and grabbed the hand of a shy looking girl before she was pushed out of the way by a pale blonde haired girl who instantly took his hand.

"How much does this mean to you Kurama-kun?" Sasuke asked as he slowly began walking back up to the hypnotist, his hands crossed over his chest as he leaned forward just as the girl scoffed at him and pulled Naruto toward the chair, taking her seat before pushing Sasuke back.

"Sasuke. I have a show to do. I'm not filthy rich like you are." Naruto sighed as he turned back to the girl.

"I thought you wanted to try your tricks on a boy's mind."

"I do, but someone a little bit more willing."

"Oh? So I'm not good enough now?"

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled stomping his foot childishly and crossing his arms, "I don't own a huge corperation like you! I don't have tons of money like you! I need to finish this show! So are you going to let me hypnotize you or not!?"

"I don't know. Are you up for the challenge?"

"I don't know. Are you willing to trust me?" Naruto shot back as Ino coughed impatiently, "I'm not going to hurt you, and I swear on my dead parents, that you'll get your dominance back as soon as it's all said and done."

"And what if I don't want to be dominant anymore?"

"Then that's your own decision." Uneasiness swirled around in Sasuke's belly as he contemplated whether or not to allow this man he had never knew until a couple months ago, and never got the chance to learn more about. Was he really going to let this person suggest things to him? Yes they're only suggestions, but from what he knew about hypnosis... they were more like commands.

"Sasuke. You don't have to do this." Naruto sighed as he touched Ino on the shoulder, "I have my next volunteer. If you don't want to do this... Then just go take your seat."

"Naruto. Do you think I'm going to follow your orders? I was up here first, you had asked me, and dammit I'm not going to let this slut take my place."

"So you'll do it?" Naruto's eyes lightened as Sasuke pulled Ino out of the chair and set himself back down in it, only to feel Naruto walk behind him and place his hand son his shoulders.

"get your hands off me now."

"I'm just going to help you relax Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I said get your hand off."

"Sasuke. I promise. I won't hurt you." Naruto whispered, "And I don't go back on my promises."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Sarcasm dripped off Sasuke's words as he rolled his shoulders, trying to shake Naruto's hands off of him, "Get your hands off me!"

"Sasuke." He whispered as his hands found a particular knot in the juncture of the raven's shoulders and started to work on that spot, watching as the raven leaned forward a bit to allow him to more access to his shoulders, "I've got you." Sasuke scoffed, but felt his eyes grow heavy as his body seemed to become one with the chair against his will. The hands on his shoulders were working wonders, relieving pent up stress from his system as he kept trying to convince himself that it didn't fell good at all. He's never had anyone take the time to make sure _he_ actually felt good, "You my sleep if you need to Sasuke-kun." Naruto whispered, just as his eyes slid closed, only to have him shake himself awake, "Now Sasuke." Naruto continued as his hands moved down to his shoulder blades, still locating knots and soothing them away, "Why won't you relax? Why won't you let yourself go?" He whispered.

"I don't want you to mess with my head."

"Sasuke. It will all be over before you know it. I promise."

"I still don't want it. Why can't you just hypnotize me to be a duck or something and get it over with?"

"I could do that, but I've done that to many people, boys and girls alike." Naruto whispered as his hands found another knot in Sasuke's shoulders, causing the raven to sigh, and his shoulders to drop slightly.

"Why are you so determined to do this to me?"

"Why did you sit back down?" Sasuke's eyes widened as the blonde smirked, '_Why did I sit back down? Why didn't I go back to my seat and watch him make that girl scream?' _He thought as he felt Naruto's fingers begin to rub at the juncture of his shoulder, forcing him to relax a little bit more as Naruto continued to speak.

"You can't answer that question can you?"

"I can."

"Then tell me."

"I-I don't know why I sat back down."

"Then I can't tell you why I'm so determined to make you scream."

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Not until you're willing to trust me. I can't hypnotize you unless you relax." Sasuke growled as he slumped in the chair, getting himself comfortable before taking a deep breath and forcing his body to relax,

"There are you happy?"

"I need to lull you to sleep Sasuke. Can you let me do that?"

"You promise you won't make me do anything wierd?"

"I can't make you do anything Sasuke.. I can only make you feel things."

"Fine. You promise you won't make me feel anything wierd?"

"All you'll feel is 100% pleasure."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Something in Sasuke's body fluttered as he lay his head against the back of the chair, his eyes closing as he took another deep breath and let his body relax fully, "Are you ready now Sasuke?"

"Just get this over with."

"Do you trust me?"

"Just this once."

"Fine. Now breathe deeply." Naruto said, the calm tone returning to his voice as Sasuke obeyed, his body relaxing further with each breath he took. "Now I'm going to count to ten, and with each number you'll find yourself falling deeper and deeper into a trance. When I reach the number ten your mind and body will belong to me. Ready? One. Two. Three." Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly slumped in his chair, "Four. Five. Six." His head slowly fell to his shoulder as he seemed to relax further in his seat, "Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." Naruto slowly reached down, and grasped his wrist before lifting it. There was no resistance as he let it fall back onto the arm of the chair, "Good boy." He whispered softly.

Sasuke felt like he was floating as he allowed the sensation of Naruto rubbing his shoulders take over his body, '_This feels so nice.' _He thought to himself as he allowed himself to clear his mind of everything but the soothing sensation that seemed to rub away all of his anxieties, and worries.

"Now Sasuke. Forget everything." Naruto's soothing voice penetrated the fog of his mind, forcing every other thought from his brain as he focused entirely on that calm commanding tone.

'_I won't forget.'_ Even in his fogged mind he still wanted to put up a fight._  
_

"You'll submit to me."

'_I don't submit to anyone.'_

"I am all that matters now."

'_Don't flatter yourself.' _Sasuke thought as he still struggled against the haze that Naruto was succeeding to put over his mind, _'I won't submit to anyone.' _

"You're still fighting me Sasuke. I know that in your mind you're fighting me, even though your body has already surrendered to me." Naruto whispered in the sleeping raven's ear, his tone still commanding, "The fight is draining out of you Sasuke."

'_Never.' _

"you'll submit to me soon enough."

'_No!' _

"You'll submit Sasuke. You'll submit to me and only me."

'_Never! You overconfident piece of trash! Give up already!'_

"Sasuke... If you're always in control, always the one who has to hold someone else and never let someone hold you... Isn't that lonely? Don't you want someone to be able to feel that same pleasure you're partner feels?"

'_Pleasure?' _In the end it was Naruto's persuasion that broke Sasuke, '_If I remember my junior year anatomy class there is a spot up there that is supposed to feel really good, even better than... It's supposed to be like a girl's G-spot, but it's actually tangible. I-I've never experienced it myself, but my friends who were experiementing... They said it felt good... Do I dare?' _

_"_You're thinking about it now. Aren't you Sasuke."

'_I mean Suigetsu wouldn't stop going on and on about it? I think that was when he acutally figured out he was gay like me..." _

_"_Take all the time you need to process. Then squeeze my hand when you've came to a decision."

_'Kabuto also said something about it... When he was telling me about his rape attack with Orochimaru. He had said that the man had stumbled upon it accidentally and it had made Kabuto scream so much he couldn't talk the next day.' _Sasuke could feel the veil of hypnosis slowly begin to cover the last rational part of his mind, slowly influencing him to choose the submissive role instead of keeping his dominance. '_Do I dare? It might feel really good to give up the reins for once.' _The veil finally covered the last bit of rationality in his brain as he felt Naruto's hand in his own, His body had already surrendered, and now his mind was losing the battle too._ 'Yes!' _Sasuke couldn't help but agree with his new role of being the submissive to his gorgeous Naruto.

Naruto felt his hand being squeezed gently, as if Sasuke didn't want to hurt him, but only wanted to alert him to his answer, "Have you made your decision?" he asked as Sasuke squeezed his hand once more, "What is it then? One squeeze for yes, two for no. Got it? Are you going to submit to me?" A smile formed on Naruto's face as Sasuke squeezed his hand once then released it, waiting for the next move, "Good boy."

He heard the calming voice flowing around him, and couldn't help but agree with everything he said, as if it was a futile attempt to become whatever Naruto wanted him to be. "When you awaken my beautiful raven You'll see me as sex on legs. I am the man of your dreams."

'_Oh yes.'_

"When you see me you'll want to shake my hand, and when you do it'll feel like the purest ecstasy you've ever experienced. You'll become so horny that all you'll want me to do is to take you dry. Damn the pain that will come afterward."

'_Pain? Forget it. Fill me up please!'_

"Ready? Awaken!" Sasuke's mind returned to his body, everything that had gone on in it immediately taking place as his coal black eyes connected with the blue ones of Naruto. Hurriedly he stood up and grabbed his hand, the simple contact alone making his knees shake as pure pleasure raced through his system making his eyes close and pants tighten.

"take me." He whispered softly, only to be met by Naruto's smirking face.

"As you shake my hand you'll feel hornier and hornier, until you'll want to do nothing but beg me to take you dry on this stage in front of everyone." With every word Naruto said, and every movement of their hands Sasuke could feel the heat in his body increase, until all he wanted to do was just yank the blondes pants down and ride him right in front of everyone. Pain and Opinions be damned.

"Oh please." He whimpered, "Oh please fuck me dry..." The heat increased as their interlocked hands still moved between them, "Please fuck me till I can't stand anymore."

"Have a seat." Naruto laughed as he motioned for Sasuke to sit back in the chair, the raven automatically relaxing as if to accommodate the throbbing problem between his legs. "Now Sasuke I won't lay a hand on you, but you'll still feel every excruciatingly pleasurable action that I say." All Sasuke could do was nod as he waited for that pleasure to come, "Now Sasuke. I'm licking the most sensitive part of your neck." Sasuke's eyes slid closed as a tingling sensation erupted from his neck causing his eyes to close and his head to tilt to the side, exposing more of his neck to the pleasurable feeling, "Now I'm biting that same spot as if to claim you as my own." the raven jumped as a shocking, yet even more pleasurable feeling erupted through his system, "I'm licking down your collar bone to your chest, taking one of your dusty brown nipples into my mouth to suck on."

"Ah!" Sasuke moaned as he felt the hard sucking sensation engulf his left nipple, the sparks still igniting throughout his body and making him harder as it continued,

"Now I'm pinching your right nipple as I nip at the other."

"Mmmmmh~!" He arched his back more as the sensation doubled, the sparks dancing across his nerves.

"Now my tongue is trailing down your stomach as my hands leave your chest to reacquaint themselves with your creamy legs. There they stroke your most sensitive areas." Sasuke's hips bucked as the feeling continued down his stomach, just as a new feeling bloomed on his inner thighs. It irked him that the male was purposely toying with him and preventing him from feeling the immeasurable ecstasy that will come from his throbbing erection.

"Now my tongue is trailing down that sexy V leading down to your erected cock before I take it into my mouth."

"Mmmmmmh~! Ah! Oh Fuck!" A litany of curses and cries escaped from his mouth as that feeling that was traveling down his stomach collected around his erection, still housed in his jeans, causing his hips to buck uncontrollably as if he was actually thrusting into someone's mouth as they gave him the best head he had ever experienced, "Oh! Oh Naruto~! Naruto More please! Fuck me! Preparations be damned! Take me now!" He didn't care that he was being a wanton slut in front of thousands of people. The great Sasuke Uchiha was thrusting into mid air as a ghost pleasured him for many viewing eyes. Great!

"Now as my mouth works your erection my hands are meeting at that sexy ass you possess." Through the pleasured haze Sasuke's mind had been wrapped in he had enough common sense to curl around in the chair and present his ass to the viewing crowd, "They massage your ass cheeks smoothly before parting those pale mounds for me."

"Naruto... Hurry up..." Sasuke whimpered his grip on the back of the chair tightening as he arched his back, the feeling of being exposed to the hypnotist only heightening his senses toward the still happening head that he was still experiencing, "Mmmmmmmmmm~! I-I want you i-inside me... NOW!"

"Now now now my impatient slave." Sasuke bucked at the word 'slave,' "I still have to prepare you."

"I said take me!"

"My fingers are at your entrance Sasuke. Push back my pet. Show me how much you want this." Sasuke eagerly pushed back against the air, his body reacting as if he were being penetrated through his pants as he let out a wanton scream as he seemed to seat himself on the invisible objects.

"Naruto..." He panted as he waited for his next orders.

"My fingers are deep inside you Sasuke. If you want me inside you..." He paused as Sasuke bucked once again as he moaned loudly, "Remember Sasuke my mouth is occupied with your delicious erection." Once again he moaned loudly. "If you want me inside you Sasuke you'll have to prepare yourself and find your own pleasure button. Got it?"

"Yes Naruto-sama."

"Then begin my pet."

"AH! Oh yes!" Sasuke screamed as he began thrusting back against the air, his still clothed ass still facing the audience as he rocked against the pleasure radiating around his cock and his entrance, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Deeper master! Deeper!"

"My fingers are as deep as they can go Sasuke, but I don't think you're thrusting hard enough." Naruto whispered as Sasuke's hips increased in their thrusting against the air, "I'm taking more of your cock into my mouth Sasuke. I'm swallowing around you."

"Ah! Oh! Yes! Yes! I-I'm gonna..."

"You can't come Sasuke. I've placed a cock ring around your base." Sasuke whimpered as he felt a pressure form on the base of his cock, preventing any form of orgasm until Naruto removes it. "Keep going pet. I'm removing my mouth to allow you to focus solely on preparing yourself for me." Sasuke nodded blindly as he felt the pleasure that had once wrapped his cock leave. Only the pressure at the base remained. His hips still rocked vigorously against the air as he still felt the stretching pleasure from his entrance, trying vigorously to heighten it.

"Find your pleasure button Sasuke. Help me find it." Sasuke's hips began to wiggle and shake at different speeds as if he was searching for something, "Have you found it yet my pet?"

"Ah~! Fuck yes! Master! Fuck me! Please!"

"As you wish. When I count to three you will think that I am deep inside you. Pounding against your pleasure button and turning you into a complete mess. Ready? One. Two. Three." Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt himself being stretched further than before, filling him to full capacity and beyond. Soon it began to move, relaxing then stretching once more at a fast pace pressing against that spot inside him that made him scream.

"Ah~! Oh~! Oh god! Oh yes! Harder! Deeper! Please!"

"Do you like that my pet?"

"Mmmmmmmmm~! Yes! Yes! More! Harder!" Sparks ignited in Sasuke's vision as his body was being burned by flames. The pleasure completely wrapped him as he screamed, panted, and moaned. His hips rocked against the air as his grip tightened once more on the chair, "Ah! Oh! Master please! Please! I-I need... It's painful master... It feels so good."

"Does it now?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes! Let me come please! I-I need to come!" Sasuke couldn't help but beg, the pressure in his cock was unbearable as he thrust back against the pleasure behind him, "I-I need you to let me come Master."

"Then come pet." Altogether the pleasure in his entrance increased just as the pressure on his erection disappeared and white flashed behind his eyes as he felt his body convulse, his hips thrusting against the stretching sensation in his ass to prolong the feeling of the best orgasm he had had in his entire life. Not even the most expensive sex hotline could do this to him. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm!"

"Did you like that Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke straightened himself out and turned around in the seat, obviously to tired to hide the wet spot in the middle of his jeans.

"... Yes." He sighed as he wiped at the sweat on his brow.

"Did that answer your question?"

"Yes."

"Any more questions?" Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto clapped and turned away from him, the stage curtains drawing closed as he announced the end of the show.

"...Yes."

"Ask away."

"Can you do that to me again?"

**THE END FOR NOW.**


	2. The aftermath

**A/N: **Thank you to all that had reviewed for a second session. I'm sorry if it made you feel awkward or sick or anything to that effect. That wasn't my intention at all. I just have a weak spot for Hypnosis. I know that Sasuke being super rich and everything is over used, but I can't picture him any other way. So forgive me for that too. In this chapter Sasuke is going to be more submissive to Naruto because of what he had experienced that last time, and On top of what goes on in Sasuke's mind Naruto will actually "Touch" The raven too. I'm not exactly good at this kinda thing so bare with me please.

Some of you thought of Naruto taking Sasuke to his apartment for this, but I thought maybe Sasuke could call Naruto over to his penthouse for this! (Sarcastically) How origninal. The Uchiha makes the first move. LOL!

**PAGE BREAK!**

"Ah!" Sasuke moaned as the same tingling sensation overtook his neck once more. Ever since that hypnosis session with Naruto on stage, in front of half the population of Konoha, he couldn't stop feeling that tingling sensation dance across his skin. He felt Naruto's lips on his neck, his chest, his stomach, and worst of all his member. Thanks to that hypnotist, Sasuke hadn't had to touch himself at all. He was too sensitive to do so anymore anyway. "Mmmmmmm~!" He arched as he lay back on his bed, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he thrust into the air, "N-Naruto. Oh!" After that session he couldn't see himself as dominant anymore, all he could think about was Naruto's words and how good it had made him feel, even to be called a 'slave,' and a 'pet,' had set his blood boiling in his veins.

"_I'm biting that same spot as if to claim you as my own." _Naruto's words echoed in his mind as that same shocking feeling made him jump, a wanton moan ripping from his throat as he threw his head back and exposed more of his neck to the air around him, "_Now I'm licking down your collar bone before I take one of your dusty brown nipples into my mouth to suck on as my hand plays with your right one." __  
_

"Mmmmmmm~!" He arched once again just as the dual sensations formed on his chest, "Ah! Naruto!"

"_Now my tongue is trailing down your stomach as my hands stroke your inner thighs." _Sasuke's hips bucked uncontrollably as the feelings heightened on his inner thighs just outside the place he wanted them to be, "Naruto... S-stop teasing m-me."

"_Now my tongue is trailing down that V between your legs to your erected cock, before I take it into my mouth." _Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent scream as the tingling feeling collected around his member, making him buck even more as he tried to get deeper into the feeling, "Ah~! Ah~! Oh fuck! Yes~! Yes! Naruto!" Sasuke screamed his name out to the high heavens, It was all he could scream during these mind numbing times, "Suck me harder! Please! Please!" He'd beg the air around him, he'd plead, whine, moan, scream, and thrust into it, doing anything to try and heighten the pleasure, or to get the sensation to move to his ass. Sadly that sensation didn't go past his member. It'd stop and suck until he came then it'd vanish just a suddenly as it appeared on his neck.

"Ah! I-I'm gonna..." He half expected to hear Naruto's voice telling he me couldn't cum, but it never did, the tingling around his member increased as if it was inviting him to orgasm into it, "Oh! Oh! Yes! YES!" He screamed as he thrust one final time, arching his back and throwing his head side to side as he came, "...Naruto." He sighed as he sat up and looked over at his clothes, it didn't matter weather or not he had his clothes on, or his clothes off, but he personally prefered to have them off when the tingling began. Sasuke didn't know when it had happened, or even how it had happened, but somewhere in his subconscious mind he had began to crave Naruto's power over him. He had longed to hear his voice whisper into his ear, calling him the most undignified names such as 'slave,''pet,''bitch,'and 'slut.' Every name made his blood boil, but since he had asked him to repeat what he had done, and he had laughed at him only sighing and saying "I can't do anything more than once." Sasuke was only left with the aftershocks of his experience.

"Naruto." He whined as he threw one of his many pillows across the room, "You steal my dominance and turn me into a slut on stage infront of everyone... Then I ask you to do it again, and you tell me no? Do you realize that I can't go back to what I used to be? I can't be dominant anymore! I-I can't even..." He buried his face in another pillow as he silently cried to himself, "Then when I go back to the theatre... You're gone."

**PAGE BREAK! **

"Mr. Uchiha. Are you okay?" His associate Karin asked as he lifted his head from where it was buried in his arms, "You seem a little tired. Do you need some coffee to wake you up?" She giggled as he sat up and brushed his bangs out of his face. It had been three months since Sasuke's hypnotism session and now even the sensations that had lingered were depleting, leaving him begging for more as they began to feel fainter and fainter on his body.

"No Karin. I want you to leave me alone."

"But Mr. Uchiha..."

"I said leave me alone!"

"But sir..."

"LEAVE KARIN!" Sasuke yelled as the crimson haired girl's eyes widened and simultaneously filled with tears, "I don't need you here right now. I just want to be left alone." He buried his head back in his arms, only to jump when he heard something slam down on his desk, "Karin. What are these?"

"I got these tickets for me to help me with my biting problem, but I think you need them more. Maybe he could help you remove that stick up your ass." She growled angrily as Sasuke picked up the tickets to Kurama's show.

'_He's back.' _Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he ran his fingers over the pieces of paper, '_He's back in Konoha, and I have another chance.' _A smile spread over his face as he slammed his hand down on his entercom, "Karin."

"What do you want asshole."

"Come back to my office please." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as his doors slammed open, his fingers still on his entercom button as he stared at the redhead in front of him.

"What?"

"Do you happen to have Kurama's phone number as well?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"These are tickets to his show, but their good for a house call too. How would you have gotten ahold of him if you needed him to come over to help you... Privately." Karin blushed as Sasuke's eyes pierced her, "You wouldn't have waited for the show would you?"

"Fine. You caught me." She slammed a piece of paper down on his desk once again, causing Sasuke's smile to broaden.

"Now. Leave." Karin scoffed as she stomped through the doors, muttering under her breath. Sasuke eyed the papers in his hands and immediately felt himself stir under his desk "Naruto-sama... Your pet is ready for you now." He whispered softly.

**PAGE BREAK!**

Naruto laughed as he sat on his couch watching the tapes of his shows, "Let's see..." He whispered to himself as he fast forwarded through most of the fifth tape, "There was Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Sa-!" He froze, Sasuke's moans, whimpers, whines, and pleas echoed in his ears. No one had been that passionate during his shows. Ino didn't make a sound, she only arched and bucked. Temari begged him and arched, but she didn't scream or moan. Sakura moaned, panted, and arched, but she didn't beg him. No one can amount to what he watched Sasuke do.

"Damn." He whispered as he cradled his head in his arms, "That boy... He was something else. He was a little bit hard at first, but I don't understand what had made him give in, but when he had... Man did he become a slut." Naruto laughed as he pictured the way Sasuke had looked when he turned himself around in the chair and arched his back, "I know it must have been horrible on him... Half of Konoha had been there, but I didn't tell him to arch or moan or anything to that effect, so he shouldn't be mad at me." The silence that had followed Naruto's words was unnerving, something wasn't settling right and it had to do with that raven, "Watching him do that... I-I really wanted to walk up and... I wanted to touch him for real... H-he called out to me. Not Kurama... He had screamed my name." Naruto once again cradled his head in his arms, "I had told him that I wanted him to yell that name, but he wasn't hypnotized then. So why?" Naruto practically whimpered to himself, "Why did he make me have to hold back. I normally circled my victims, but him I couldn't go near, or else I'd... Then he asked me to do that to him again after everything was said and done... Damn he was so sexy." Naruto's musings were cut off as his phone vibrated in his back pocket, causing him to jump of the couch in an attempt to fish the small devise from his shorts, "This must be that girl that has the biting problem." He whispered as he opened the phone "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Naruto?" Naruto's eyes widened, no one actually knew his name aside from Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Yes. It's me."

"How did you get this number?"

"My secretary Karin gave it to me. Something about you can help me with something?"

"Depends on what kind of something."

"I'll let you know when you get here. My address is 1010 Sharingan avenue, the penthouse of Susano Towers. Just tell Danzo that you're a guest of Sasuke Uchiha, and he'll bring you right up to me."

"Fine. It won't take me long."

"I'll see you when you get here Naruto-sama." Naruto's eyes widened as the line went dead, a visible shiver racing down his spine as the phone slowly slid out of his grip,

'_Did he just call me N-Naruto-s-sama?'_

**PAGE BREAK! **

Sasuke felt like he was walking on air, He felt invincible, like nothing could ever happen to him. Everything was going smoothly, he had phoned Naruto up and the hypnotist hadn't turned him down, and was actually on his way to his penthouse right now, and Sasuke would finally get to experience those feelings once more, and possibly keep that feeling this time. A knock on his door made his blood boil in anticipation, Only Naruto had permission to be up on this floor, Only Naruto had the permission to bother him at this hour, Only Naruto had the permission to knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He yelled from his kitchen as he quickly ran toward his plush leather couch, '_As if I don't already know the answer.'_

"It's your brother." The familiar voice caused Sasuke's eyes to widen as he raced up to the door and threw it open.

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled as he resisted the urge to punch the taller raven in the face, "Aren't you supposed to be in jail? I mean you did kill our parents."

"They let me out early for good behavior."

"You? Being good?" Sasuke laughed as Itachi shifted nervously.

"You would too if you had a warden like Tsunade. That girl could punch." Itachi growled as Sasuke snorted loudly, only to have it freeze as he caught Itachi's knowing smirk, "But enough about me. I hear that you went to a hypnosis show and ended up being a wanton slut on stage." Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi laughed, "Don't tell me little Sasuke is secretly a Manwhore."

"I'm not a manwhore! The damn guy messed with my head!"

"So Deidara wasn't lying to me."

"That's not fair! I was forced to do that, but you didn't have any pressure on you when you slaughtered mom and dad! You have no right to make fun of me!" Sasuke's face resembled a cherry as he stomped his feet. Only his older brother could strip away Sasuke's walls, steal away his control. Only Itachi could revert the powerful owner of the Taka corporation to the child he once was. "I wasn't in my right mind! It was an out of body experience! I-I..."

"Your excuses don't erase what you did Sasuke."

"I'm not making excuses! What's your excuse for doing what you did!? What will it take to make you leave me alone!" Tears collected in the corners of Sasuke's eyes as Itachi chuckled.

"So you weren't just waiting for the hypnotist?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke grumbled as he walked back to his couch and buried his face in the cushions to hide his embarrassment, "You just want more ammo against me."

"Sasuke..." Itachi sighed, "I may be a murderer, a liar, a spy, and the object of your hatred and distrust, but I can tell you truthfully that I too have fallen to simple pleasures such as sex, booze, and even control."

"Control?"

"The rush you get when someone's cowering before you little brother."

"Oh..." At this moment Sasuke's attitude had made a smile form on Itachi's face. Sasuke was acting like the small child he had once been before Itachi's actions had forced him into the adult world.

"The only thing that matters is if you enjoyed it." Itachi sighed as he watched Sasuke bury his head back in his arms.

"That's classified infromation." He muttered softly.

"Deidara said that you seemed to enjoy it."

"Deidara is a liar!"

"Oh! Oh Naruto! Please!" Itachi fake moaned in a mocking tone, only laughing when Sasuke lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"It was nothing like that!"

"Oh sure. You put up a fight in the beginning, but you eventually gave in just like you always do."

"I don't always give in! I told you he had put some spell over me!"

"Whatever you say." Itachi sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Just so you know Deidara doesn't lie to me." A dark smile formed on his face as he watched Sasuke shiver slightly, "He knows better."

"Fine! I enjoyed it! I was waiting for that hypnotist so I could feel that once again! I'm craving it! Are you happy now?" Sasuke screamed, his face growing redder and redder with each word, "I-I couldn't help it!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed over. The Hypntists name was Naruto right?"

"Yes? Why do you need to know?"

"His stage name was Kurama?"

"Exactly. Now tell me why you need to know!"

"I saw his show last night. The kid's got skills."

"You saw him!?"

"Yes." Itachi nodded curtly as he smiled down at his little brother.

"Needless to say you're not the only Uchiha to fall victim to him."

"he got you too?"

"Yep. Though he didn't turn me into a slut on stage." Itachi laughed as Sasuke punched his shoulder as hard as he could, "Calm down. Deidara knows not to tell anyone else, and everyone who was at that show knows that it's just part of the act. No one know's that its the truth... Though the after effects are a little annoying." Sasuke smiled knowingly, though he never let his older brother see it,

'_Not my after effects. They're 100% pleasurable.' _

**PAGE BREAK!**

Time ticked by as Sasuke sat alone in his now empty penthouse living room. Itachi had left hours ago and the time was closely reaching 9 o'clock at night, and the blonde hypnotist had yet to show up.

'_Di__d he forget?' _Sasuke buried his head in his hands, his body beginning to shake as a feeling of sadness covered him like a cloak, _ 'Was he lying to me? Is he not going to show?' _He glanced up at his clock once more only to sigh once again, '_does he even exist?' __  
_

"Mr. Uchiha?"

'_Was I dreaming?' _

"Mr. Uchiha."

'_Am I crazy?' _

"Mr. Uchiha!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he was pulled out of his mental whining by his house keeper.

"What?"

"A Mr. Uzumaki is in the lobby requesting to meet with you. He has said that he was supposed to meet you in your room, but you know it is against the rules to allow guests into the penthouse suit without the personal request of the owner." Hinata explained as she bowed her head slightly, "I-I've been trying to explain this to him, but he won't see reason."

"Where's Danzo? He's supposed to be the one who is dealing with this."

"You had given him the week off sir as well as a weeks vacation sir." Realization hit Sasuke much like a hammer hitting a nail, the force used plowed him face first into the complete and utter chaos he had disregarded as he waited for what his body craved more than oxegen.

"How could I have forgotten?" He whispered to himself before his eyes connected with that of his housekeeper once again, "How long has he been down there?"

"Since 5 o'clock sir." Hinata explained as she watched Sasuke quickly stand up, "But sir I don't think-!" She was cut off as Sasuke pushed her to the side, only offering a door muffled 'sorry' as compensation for her fall, "Silly Uchiha's. They don't like it when they have to wait on people, but they don't care when they make others wait on them." She laughed as she dusted herself off and walked out of the room, only leaving clean towels behind and a fresh set of sheets folded neatly on the coffee table next to his bed.

**SMALL PAGE BREAK (MORE LIKE A TIME SKIP)**

Naruto was more nervous now than he was six hours ago when he had arrived at the immaculate Susano towers. The place had been huge to the eye, but on the inside it was like stepping into a castle, and it made him feel like a mere peasant compared to some of the people who had passed him as he sat on the benches beside the elevators. The lump in his throat only grew as he heard the whispered words and murmurs of the passer-by's, each one dressed as glamorously as the last.

"Uzumaki." A dark voice echoed across the halls, causing the boy to jump as he quickly snapped his head back toward the entrance, "Where is he?" Sasuke asked the desk manager as he frantically glanced around the room.

"What does he look like Mr. Uchiha?"

"I don't know... Blonde hair, blue eyes."

"I see millions of people a day with that description sir. You can't expect me to remember one imparticular." Naruto's eyes widened as the lazy man behind the counter yawned as Sasuke snorted, much like a bull would when presented with a red blanket.

"Listen here Shikamaru. I don't particularly like making mistakes, but tonight I will admit that I had messed up royally. Danzo was supposed to take care of him, but I had forgotten that I had given him the rest of the week off, so where the hell did you send him you lazy son of a bitch!?"

"Calm down. He refused to leave, and I didn't feel like calling security, so he walked off toward the elevators." As soon as the brunette said that Sasuke's head snapped toward the blonde, his anger growing when Naruto waved sheepishly.

Sasuke stomped up to the blonde as he scratched the back of his head, grabbing him by his collar and yanking him the full foot down to his face.

"Why didn't you call me?" He growled as Naruto smiled dumbly, "Tell me! Why didn't you call me when they wouldn't let you in?!"

"Calm down. I didn't want to bother you with this.. I mean you did seem like a very important guy. I only could guess that since they wouldn't let me up into your room you were busy with a conference or whatever it is that you big company owners do."

"I've been waiting for you! I hate it when people make me wait!" Sasuke yelled as his grip tightened in Naruto's shirt, nearly tearing the fabric as he fought the urge to throw the blonde against the wall and make him give him what he wanted right here in the lobby, "I don't like anticipation Naruto! In fact I hate it just about as much as I hate what you have made me." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke blushed furiously.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sasuke quickly pushed the button to activate the elevator beside them, the doors opening immediately just as the company owner produced a key and put it in the slot for the penthouse.

"Sasuke will you tell me what I did? Why did you call me here?" Fear quickly overtook Naruto's normally cocky expression, "You're not going to murder me right? I mean I didn't make you behave like that! I only provided the images in your mind! I didn't do it I swear!" Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto drop to his knees, his arms immediately covering his head as if he was afraid the raven would hit him, "I didn't make you scream and moan, or at least I didn't mean to do it! Don't hurt me! I'm just a poor orphan!"

"You say that like it'll help you." Naruto's eyes opened only to scream as he came face to face with the now kneeling Uchiha, "Do you really think being an orphan entitles you to get things? I've been an orphan since I was seven. I can tell you, it doesn't make your life any easier."

"Well I've been an orphan since birth, and I'm 22 now." Naruto laughed as he stood up, "I say it more as a joke than a way to make my life easier." Sasuke growled as the hypnotist immediately placed a hand on his shoulder, the friendly contact only sending jolts of pleasure through his spine as he counted the floors till they reached his penthouse, "Sasuke." Naruto whispered cautiously, "There's a reason you had called me here right?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are your intentions. At the last show you didn't want to be around me let alone let me touch you, but now you called me over here, and are letting me touch your shoulder."

"What brought this on?"

"Just answer my question. You also said that I had done something to you. That I had made you into something. What did I make you Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke blushed once again, his face resmbling a rose as they drew closer and closer to his home, "What did I do Sasuke?"

"You stole my dominace! There you happy! You made me into a submissive bitch!" Naruto's eyes widened as a smile broke out over his whiskered cheeks.

"You liked it that much didn't you?"

"NO!"

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed as he drew the raven against his chest, "You can tell me. I don't judge and I don't make fun. I promise." The last two words sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. The exact same words that had changed his outlook on himself, the exact same words who had threw him into the receiving end and pulled him away from his comfort zone. A simple promise had changed him. "Sasuke." Naruto whispered cautiously, his eyes never leaving the stunned raven as he slowly stepped away from the man, only to be stopped by a hand on his shirt, "Sasuke I can't leave when you've got ahold of me."

"I-I like the contact..." Sasuke stammered, his eyes refusing to meet the hypnotists for fear he would lose himself once more, '_When did this happen? I-I only wanted the feeling at first, but now... With him up against me... I-I don't want him to leave.' _Sasuke's mind was racing, '_This isn't just going to be a normal hypnotist session is it? I-I'm going to actually give in to him? I-I'm actually...' _His train of thought was forced to stop when he felt Naruto apply pressure against him as if to move him away, but he didn't force Sasuke to release his hold on his shirt. He simply started walking. Sasuke blinked dumbly as Naruto smiled down at him, the foot difference between the two was a little unnerving to the Uchiha, but it couldn't be helped.

"We were on your floor, and you wouldn't move to leave, so I decided to just move you." Sasuke blinked once again as he took in his surroundings.

"Oh... Thank you." Sasuke mentally growled at himself for acting like such a child in front of the one who had humiliated him. He should be mad! Not fumbling over his words, or calling him over to his home in an attempt to reactivate the pleasurable feelings, or even just to be around the man, or... Awe screw it! Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's wrists before yanking him down the hall to his room. There was no denying it now throughout the course of six hours he had gone from wanting just the pleasure to wanting the man who gave it to him. What was he becoming?

"Sasuke? What is going on?" Naruto asked, fear lacing his tone as he was forcefully yanked the 13 feet to the door that hid the emmaculate room from view.

"You make house calls right?"

"Yes?"

"Well this is my house call." Sasuke unlocked his door and quickly shoved the blonde inside, not giving him enough time to even process what was going on. He quickly locked the door and forced the blonde into the livingroom and onto the couch.

"Sasuke why did you call me here? I don't think you have a life threatening addiction, any love problems, or anything that I can fix." Naruto nervously bit his lip, "Unless you want me to fix what I had messed up last time..."

"You could do that if you want."

"If _I _want? You're the one who called me here! What do you want!?" Naruto was beginning to get mad, Sasuke had brought him here, made him wait on him for six hours, then proceeded to confuse the hell out of him the entire way up to his apartment where now he was practically holding the blonde prisoner on his sofa. _  
_

"Naruto..." Sasuke sighed, "I don't know how to tell you what I want." He admitted softly, "This is all new to me..."

"What is Sasuke?"

"Everything. The experience, the after effects, then having you here in my home in an attempt to renew the effects that had long since faded, only to discover that on the way up here I somehow, unknowingly, had a different plan in mind than just to have you hypnotize me again."

"What do you mean? I'm not understanding any of this at all." Naruto squinted at Sasuke as he tilted his head in a way that only served to make Sasuke laugh, "Can you please ela... Elabor... Ah! Whatever that huge word is that means explain!"

"Elaborate?"

"Yes! That one!"

"Fine." Sasuke smiled impishly as he slowly crawled toward the hypnotist, "Maybe I can show you more than I can explain it." He quietly straddled the blonde, a loud moan tearing itself from his throat as, what felt like an electric shock jolted through his body. He slumped against Naruto, panting harshly as the Hypnotist smiled knowingly.

"Sasuke I think I know the reason you had called me." He teased slightly, "Could it be that you want to actually experience what I had made you imagine that night?" Sasuke's eyes widened as another shock rocketed through him, another moan leaving his lips at the blondes accusation.

'_I-I don't understand what is happening.' _he thought to himself as he glanced down to where Naruto's legs rubbed against his inner thighs, '_What is this feeling?' __  
_

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto's playful tone tore sasuke's eyes away from the confusing sight. Naruto slowly leaned forward till his lips brushed against Sasuke's ear, "I'm licking the most sensitive part of your neck."

"Mmmmmmh!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he tilted his head to the side, the familiar tingling forming on his neck once again.

"So my suggestion of you being able to feel everything I say is still in play? I can work with that." That same demonic laugh caught Sasuke's attention through the tingling pleasure he had became accustomed to, "I think I should place a few new suggestions though..." He mused aloud causing the now panting Sasuke to blush as he caught on to the blondes intentions.

"Naruto... I-I don't want this to be another hypnotism thing... I-I want you for real." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke pressed himself against him and began licking his neck, "I don't know when it happened, but I want you. I really want to be your pet, your bitch, your slave. To do everything you say. I want you here to take away a hard day at work, and I want to be there for you when your shows fall through. I want to be there for you, and I want you to be here for me. Naruto I can't stand it! I want to be with you!"

"But Sasuke... Your dominance."

"I don't need to be dominant with you."

"But don't you want to dominate someone?"

"You make me feel so good." Sasuke whispered as he cautiously ground into the blonde's stomach, a gasp tearing from his throat when another electric shock jolted his nervous system, "So... Good.." He unconsciously began to thrust harder against the hypnotist, searching for relief, but not looking to come.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered nervously, his body rocking with the force of Sasuke's grinding, "Sasuke will you listen to me for a second?" His words fell on deaf ears as the raven seemed to speed up his thrusts, "Sasuke stop!" Naruto pushed the raven away from him, a whine tearing from his throat as he fought to replenish the lost contact.

"Whaaaaat?" Sasuke whined again as he reached out to grab the hypnotist to pull him against him once again. He needed that contact!

"Why are you doing this? This wasn't a command that was made, and you know that you really don't want this. Are you on that blue pill?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he shook his head frantically, disgust overcoming his whole demeanour as he cautiously leaned closer to the blonde once again,

"Naruto... I don't know how it happened, and I don't know when it happened, but I just want to be with you and you only. I can't see myself with anyone but you, and I can't see myself submitting to anyone but you. I like you, and I want to give myself to you. This isn't a command, and no I'm not on the blue pill. I just want you."

"Sasuke..." Naruto sighed as he shook his head, "Being the partner of a hypnotist is a horrible job, you never know what is real and what isn't, and you live in constant fear of being manipulated. Nobody want's that, and you deserve so much better than myself. I mean look at what you've became! You're Sasuke Uchiha! The owner of Taka! you live in the Susano penthouse! Do you really want to risk being forced to throw this all away because of something I might do?" Sasuke tilted his head cutely as he leaned forward even more.

"Naruto... As long as I'm with you I don't care what happens." he whispered softly. The words seemed to trigger something in Naruto's body and he leaned forward and sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Immediately he was forced to swallow a moan as Sasuke gripped onto him tightly, his arm refusing to release this time.

'_When did he become so grabby?' _Naruto briefly wondered before his mind was obliterated by Sasuke opening his mouth and licking his lips, inviting him into the unexplored territory, an offer Naruto gladly accepted. After a few seconds, to them it felt like an eternity, of lip lock, Sasuke once again began to grind into Naruto only to once again get pushed away.

"What now?" He growled as he jumped back onto the blonde, the force he used pushing the blonde off the couch and the two of them landing on the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why do you keep asking that? Haven't I said enough!? I fucking want you! I fucking like you! What else do you want from me!?"

"I want to make sure that you're not using me for a one night stand."

"Sherlock.. If you haven't noticed it's about 1:30 in the morning and I am straddling you practically begging you to fuck me raw. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because this wasn't how you were when we first did this! You didn't want me to lay a hand on you! You wanted control! You wouldn't submit, but now you're begging to submit to me, you're throwing me the reins, and you're grabbing on to me like a baby gorilla does to it's mother! How am I supposed to know weather or not I did this to you!" Sasuke sighed and hung his head as he slowly slid off of the terrorized blonde and moved to the other end of the couch, using the discarded piece of furniture as support as he waited for Naruto to stand up and run away from him, "Sasuke?" He faintly heard Naruto whisper, "Sasuke what's wrong? What did I do now?"

'_Just leave me alone! Just go away and leave me alone!' _He wanted to scream those words at the blonde. He wanted to grab Naruto by the collar of his shirt and throw him across the room then run into the kitchen and grab a knife to destroy the evidence of what he had become. He wanted it so badly, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"_What if I don't want to be dominant anymore?" _His own question rang through his head as he faintly heard Naruto scoot closer to him.

"Sasuke can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Naruto... I don't think you can hurt me anymore than just being Sasuke Uchiha has."

"Why is that?"

"Remember how you kept saying you were an orphan, and I had said that being an orphan doesn't entitle you to anything?"

"Yes?"

"Well as of age seven I have been an orphan myself. My older brother killed my parents after they wouldn't let him go to something called a 'Rainbow party.'" Naruto snorted making Sasuke roll his eyes, "Since then I hadn't trusted anyone... And my father always compared me to him, so I never felt that I was good enough at anything... I was thrown into the adult world too fast and was forced to grow up by age ten, and since then I haven't been able to escape any of my problems, but that one night you had made me forget all that... You had given me so much pleasure that it didn't matter that I was Itachi's younger brother, or that I was an Uchiha. All that mattered was the feeling of you there watching me and assuring me that I wouldn't be hurt..." Sasuke trailed off as Naruto leaned forward once again, his lips enclosing that of the ravens in a tender chaste kiss, or at least it was chaste until Sasuke opened his mouth again.

**PAGE BREAK! **

Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto stroked a spot on his neck, the familiar tingling activating as his fingers moved and caressed his skin, carving a trail of fire down toward his leaking member.

"You're so hard Sasuke.." Naruto teased lightly.

"...Naruto. Please fuck me." Naruto's eyes widened at the request. He had planned to tease the raven till he screamed at him to stop and let him come, but it looked like Sasuke had other plans for them.

"What about foreplay?"

"You can consider that entire first experience foreplay! Just please!"

"I'm still going to prepare you though."

"What? Why!?" Sasuke's whine caused Naruto to laugh as he nuzzled the raven's shoulder. His naked chest pressed to the Raven's back as his clothed member stood just outside Sasuke's ass not providing any further stimulation to the already pleading boy.

"Because. No matter how real it may have felt last time. It was still all in your head, so no matter how ready you think you are, you're actually not, and I'm not about to hurt you." Naruto's words caused Sasuke's heart to flutter, "No matter how much you beg me Sasuke, and I know you're going to beg me, I'm not stopping until I deem you ready."

"J-just hurry..." Sasuke whispered as he handed Naruto the tube of lube he had stashed away in his bedside drawer, "I don't know how long I can hold it."

"This will only take a couple minutes, but if you're that close already then..." Naruto's voice lowered to that calming hypnotic tone, and Sasuke felt himself relaxing as he hung on every word Naruto murmured, "You can't come until I say. You are my pet and you will obey without question. Do you got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Naruto uttered as he gently eased the first finger into Sasuke's entrance, the muscles contracting around the digit as he gently curled it in and out of the raven, only catching the slight winces of pain on his face as his muscles stretched. Slowly Naruto began to thrust the digit in and out of the raven's body and immediately he felt the passage loosen as if Sasuke's body remembered what had happened the first time. Cautiously he eased a second finger into the boy and began to scissor them, catching the slight moans and whimpers that had began to erupt from Sasuke's throat.

"Please Naruto.. Hurry up!"

"No Sasuke I won't hurt you." Naruto jammed a third finger into Sasuke causing the raven to scream in pleasure as they automatically found his sweet spot.

"Please!" He screamed as he thrust back onto the fingers, practically fucking himself on them as he fought to get more of that insane pleasure, "Please! More! You're fingers aren't enough!"

"Fine, but I don't know what I'd do if I did hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me... I-I promise Naruto."

"Ready?" Sasuke's eyes widened as the remembered words caused his body to relax further, "One." His body began to prepare itself, "Two." He knew what was going to come, but this time it wasn't going to be in his head... It was acutally happening. "Three!" His mouth opened in a soundless scream as both his mind and his body was overflowed with the double whammy of the remembered command from the first time, as well as the actual experience of the real thing.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's strained voice permiated the pleasured haze of his brain, "Are you okay?"

"...Feels...Good." Was all he could say, but it seemed to be enough as Naruto smiled lovingly and began to slowly thrust, until Sasuke began to buck back against him in search of more pleasure, "Please!" He hollered "More! Deeper!" Moans and cries filled the room as Sasuke let himself go to become the wanton slut that everyone had seen on the stage, "Oh~! Yes! Oh yes! Harder Naruto! Please!" Naruto remained as silent as his body allowed him to be as he drowned in the cries of the boy underneath him. "Oh please! It's painful Naruto-sama! It feels so good!"

"Do you need to come Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he began to toy with the head of Sasuke's member.

"Yes! God it hurts so good!"

"Then come. My pet." White covered Sasuke's vision as he felt himself shake and shiver, his orgasm rocking him to the very marrow of his bones. He collapsed fully onto the bed as he allowed his nerves to simmer and spike with the remaining remnants of his pleasure, but something wasn't right, He felt strangely empty. Quickly he sat up and looked around, only to find Naruto walking out of the joint bathroom, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"You didn't come inside me?"

"Naw. I don't want to mark you that way just yet, but I will do this." Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto bite down on his soft spot on his neck, the shocks of pleasure already jouncing his frazzled nerves, and tearing a moan from his throat, "Now you know that you're mine."

'Mine' The word made Sasuke smile as he curled up agianst the blonde. He knew Naruto wouldn't hurt him, and he knew that it didn't matter to Naruto what he was, and what Naruto was didn't matter to him. What mattered was that they were together, and everything in Sasuke's world now had a bright side to look forward to.

'_My Hypnotic Naruto.'_

**_THE END!_**

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long wait, but I had to do so much updating on this that it wasn't even funny! This took me days! Litterally Days! But I guess it was my fault. I was being maticulus with the first chapter.


	3. The experience (Origninal)

**A/N: **Okay I know that I have a list up on my profile that says these stories are coming out soon, and I know that this one isn't one of them. I was just searching Fanfiction one night and realized that there are no NARUSASU stories where Naruto hypnotizes Sasuke and pleasures him. I've seen it many times on Youtube, but What is wrong? There's plenty of them where Sasuke is the hypnotist and Naruto is the victim, but none where it's switched. That's where this story comes in. I'll write it in Sasuke's POV because Smart assery seems to be my forte.

**Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki is a world class hypnotist, but that wasn't the life he chose. Only when he has the pleasure of meeting and having one Uchiha Sasuke submit to him on stage is when he makes his final decision.

**Warning: **Mature themes, Yaoi- BoyXBoy- NaruSEME X SasUKE

**don't like don't read.**

**PAGE BREAK!**

Sasuke Uchiha never believed in the art of Hypnosis. He spat on any hint of the idea of one person being able to control the mind of another. That was until he met Kurama, the famous hypnotist that travelled the world helping people with fears, addictions, and even their love lives. Needless to say the young Raven was intrigued by the blonde boy, but it was easy to see that the boy wasn't happy in his life, fans adored him, girls screamed out to him, and men praised the ground he walked on, but he didn't care in the least. His bright blue eyes never failed to hide everything under a veil of happiness as he watched him walk effortlessly across the stage, the lights only illuminating his caramel tan skin, giving him an angelic glow. **  
**

"Welcome one and all to the Fox Den." He spoke in that calm tone that was said to soothe victims into a trance, but he didn't seem to be trying to keep it calm. It must have came naturally. "I'm glad to see you all here tonight for a truly pleasurable experience." He continued as he scanned the crowd. Sasuke knew that it was only natural that the Hypnotist chose his victims out of the unsuspecting crowd of viewers that came to be baffled by what amazing feats he could perform on even the most unwilling mind. "Now if I may have a volunteer from the audience." There it was, the dreaded line that set the proud Uchiha on edge, '_What am I worrying about?' _He thought to himself as he watched the blonde reach down for a pink haired girl's hand, welcoming her to the stage graciously, '_I'm the last person anyone would want on that stage.' _His mind continued in it's futile attempts to soothe his frazzled nerves, that was until he noticed what the blonde was actually doing; He watched as he touched her on the shoulder, his voice calm and soothing as usual as he whispered to the now sleeping girl,

"clear your mind," He chuckled as if he was a demon standing over a pure soul, "Forget your boyfriend. Forget your friends. I am all that matters now." Sasuke's eyes widened at his commanding, yet calming, tone. Silently he waited as he watched him circle the girl, "Sakura..." He sighed, "You will see me as sex on legs, the man of your dreams. When you see me you will want to shake my hand, and when you do it will feel like pure ecstasy." He sighed into her ear as he walked back in front of her, "You will become so horny that you will want to take me out into the hallway and let me take you dry." He continued before straightening and snapping his fingers, "Now awaken." Sasuke sat, secretly astonished as he watched 'Sakura's' emerald eyes reveal themselves and lock with the azure blue of the hypnotist before her. His astonishment grew when she stood up and grasped his hand, a slight pant coming from her mouth as she shook it firmly,

"And as you shake my hand you become hornier and hornier." Kurama continued as he watched her legs begin to tremble, and a blush began to dust her cheeks, "You'll become so horny that you'll want to take me out to the hallway and let me take you dry." He repeated just as she began to tug on his arm, "This way." He directed just as she turned around and walked toward the steps leading away from the stage, "With every step you'll feel hornier and hornier." Kurama continued, and Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched her walk past him, practically whimpering, before the man turned her around and walked her back to the stage, setting her down in the chair and standing in front of her.

'_This can't be real.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he watched him smile over his shoulder.

"Now Sakura I won't lay a hand on you, but everything I say you can feel." He held his hand out toward the girl, his fingers flexing as if he was groping the air, "I'm stroking your left breast." he whispered out as she arched and moaned loudly, "Now I'm stroking your left breast." He continued as his hand moved in the air, still making the stroking motions. Her whimpers and moans only increased in volume as he continued, "Now I'm playing with your nipples as my right hand travels down your stomach to inbetween your legs." Sasuke sat entranced as her mouth opened in a pleasure filled gasp,

'_He's not touching her at all, but she's reacting as if he's above her actually doing those things to her body. Can he do that to men too?" _

"Now when I touch your shoulder you will think that I'm deep inside you." Kurama sighed as he reached up to touch her shoulder, his gaze falling as if he was tired of hearing her scream, 'Ready? One. Two. Thr-!"

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled out, everyone in the stadium turning toward him as if he was some endangered species, "Can you do this to men too?" He asked before anyone could say anything about him ruining the show,

"Why do you want to know?" That sinfully calming voice set his nerves on edge once more as he watched Kurama's eyes connect with his own.

"Just curious."

"Fine. Let me finish her off." He motioned toward the panting 'Sakura' on the stage, "Then I'll show you the same things I showed this slut." Sasuke nodded curtly as he sat back down, his heart racing as he watched Kurama reach out and tap the woman on the shoulder.

"Ah!" She screamed as she rocked her hips in the chair, her mouth open in a silent scream as she whimpered and moaned in pleasure.

"Now Sakura. On the count of ten you're going to have a raging screaming orgasm. Ready? One. Two. Three." Sasuke's pulse sped up with each number, "Four. Five. Six." He knew his turn was coming up, but he's always been a Dominant person.

'_Am I actually wiling to submit? To let someone like this control me?" __  
_

"Seven."

_'I won't play the role of the girl.' _

"Eight."

'_He had her whimpering and moaning within seconds after waking up,' _

"Nine."

'_am I really this pathetic? Yes I'm single. Yes I'm gay. Yes I'm just searching for something better. Since childhood I've been searching for something better than what I had. My psychotic brother, deceased parents, and crazed uncles that all try to control me... Maybe I'm not as dominant as I think I am.' _

"Ten." Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts as he watched the girl arch her back and scream to the high ceiling of the auditorium, the crowd around him laughing and clapping as she convulsed and moaned in pleasure. He glanced around slightly before his eyes connected with that of Kurama's once again, '_My turn.'_

**PAGE BREAK! **

Sasuke's nerves were alive with warning as he slowly walked up the stage toward the outstretched hand, "Kurama..."

"Please. Call me Naruto. That's the name I want a beauty like you to scream when you convulse with pleasure." Naruto whispered as he gently sat Sasuke down on the chair, "I can tell you're not much for the role of the Uke?"

"What?"

"You're not submissive."

"No not usually."

"I'll have to fix that first." That devious smile was back as Naruto turned away from him and faced the crowd, "I'd like to thank Mr. Uchiha Sasuke for providing me with this challenge." He addressed this as if it was another part of his show, "You see.. Getting men to do the same thing you watched Miss. Haruno Sakura do isn't as easy as it is. Especially if the man is used to playing the dominant role such as he is."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Sasuke yelled once again, rage boiling in his veins as he gripped the arms of the chair, "I never asked to be shown off as part of your act!"

"Hey Sasuke." Those devious eyes were back once again, freezing him in place, "You need to relax a little bit." With each word the blonde said Sasuke felt his anger dissipating and his body melting into the chair, "Nothing is wrong. Nothing is going to bother you." He whispered softly, "You may sleep." Sasuke felt his eyes grow heavy as his body seemed to become one with the chair, "Sleep now Sasuke-kun."

'_Nothing else matters now.' _He thought before he felt a floating sensation take over his body, '_This feels so nice.' _

"Now Sasuke. Forget everything."

'_Forget everything?' _

"You'll submit to me."

'_I'll submit to Naruto?' _

"I am all that matters now."

'_Naruto is all that matters? Yes!' _Sasuke couldn't help but agree with his new role of being the submissive to his gorgeous Naruto. He heard the calming voice flowing around him, and couldn't help but agree with everything he said, as if it was a futile attempt to become whatever Naruto wanted him to be.

"When you awaken my beautiful raven You'll see me as sex on legs. I am the man of your dreams."

'_Oh yes.' _

"When you see me you'll want to shake my hand, and when you do it'll feel like the purest ecstasy you've ever experienced. You'll become so horny that all you'll want me to do is to take you dry. Damn the pain that will come afterward."

'_Pain? Forget it. Fill me up please!' _

"Ready? Awaken!" Sasuke's mind returned to his body, everything that had gone on in it immediately taking place as his coal black eyes connected with the blue ones of Naruto. Hurriedly he stood up and grabbed his hand, the simple contact alone making his knees shake as pure pleasure raced through his system making his eyes close and pants tighten.

"take me." He whispered softly, only to be met by Naruto's smirking face.

"As you shake my hand you'll feel hornier and hornier, until you'll want to do nothing but beg me to take you dry on this stage in front of everyone." With every word Naruto said, and every movement of their hands Sasuke could feel the heat in his body increase, until all he wanted to do was just yank the blondes pants down and ride him right in front of everyone. Pain and Opinions be damned.

"Oh please." He whimpered, "Oh please fuck me dry..." The heat increased as their interlocked hands still moved between them, "Please fuck me till I can't stand anymore."

"Have a seat." Naruto laughed as he motioned for Sasuke to sit back in the chair, the raven automatically relaxing as if to accommodate the throbbing problem between his legs. "Now Sasuke I won't lay a hand on you, but you'll still feel every excruciatingly pleasurable action that I say." All Sasuke could do was nod as he waited for that pleasure to come, "Now Sasuke. I'm licking the most sensitive part of your neck." Sasuke's eyes slid closed as a tingling sensation erupted from his neck causing his eyes to close and his head to tilt to the side, exposing more of his neck to the pleasurable feeling, "Now I'm biting that same spot as if to claim you as my own." the raven jumped as a shocking, yet even more pleasurable feeling erupted through his system, "I'm licking down your collar bone to your chest, taking one of your dusty brown nipples into my mouth to suck on."

"Ah!" Sasuke moaned as he felt the hard sucking sensation engulf his left nipple, the sparks still igniting throughout his body and making him harder as it continued,

"Now I'm pinching your right nipple as I nip at the other."

"Mmmmmh~!" He arched his back more as the sensation doubled, the sparks dancing across his nerves.

"Now my tongue is trailing down your stomach as my hands leave your chest to reacquaint themselves with your creamy legs. There they stroke your most sensitive areas." Sasuke's hips bucked as the feeling continued down his stomach, just as a new feeling bloomed on his inner thighs. It irked him that the male was purposely toying with him and preventing him from feeling the immeasurable ecstasy that will come from his throbbing erection.

"Now my tongue is trailing down that sexy V leading down to your erected cock before I take it into my mouth."

"Mmmmmmh~! Ah! Oh Fuck!" A litany of curses and cries escaped from his mouth as that feeling that was traveling down his stomach collected around his erection, still housed in his jeans, causing his hips to buck uncontrollably as if he was actually thrusting into someone's mouth as they gave him the best head he had ever experienced, "Oh! Oh Naruto~! Naruto More please! Fuck me! Preparations be damned! Take me now!" He didn't care that he was being a wanton slut in front of thousands of people. The great Sasuke Uchiha was thrusting into mid air as a ghost pleasured him for many viewing eyes. Great!

"Now as my mouth works your erection my hands are meeting at that sexy ass you possess." Through the pleasured haze Sasuke's mind had been wrapped in he had enough common sense to curl around in the chair and present his ass to the viewing crowd, "They massage your ass cheeks smoothly before parting those pale mounds for me."

"Naruto... Hurry up..." Sasuke whimpered his grip on the back of the chair tightening as he arched his back, the feeling of being exposed to the hypnotist only heightening his senses toward the still happening head that he was still experiencing, "Mmmmmmmmmm~! I-I want you i-inside me... NOW!"

"Now now now my impatient slave." Sasuke bucked at the word 'slave,' "I still have to prepare you."

"I said take me!"

"My fingers are at your entrance Sasuke. Push back my pet. Show me how much you want this." Sasuke eagerly pushed back against the air, his body reacting as if he were being penetrated through his pants as he let out a wanton scream as he seemed to seat himself on the invisible objects.

"Naruto..." He panted as he waited for his next orders.

"My fingers are deep inside you Sasuke. If you want me inside you..." He paused as Sasuke bucked once again as he moaned loudly, "Remember Sasuke my mouth is occupied with your delicious erection." Once again he moaned loudly. "If you want me inside you Sasuke you'll have to prepare yourself and find your own pleasure button. Got it?"

"Yes Naruto-sama."

"Then begin my pet."

"AH! Oh yes!" Sasuke screamed as he began thrusting back against the air, his still clothed ass still facing the audience as he rocked against the pleasure radiating around his cock and his entrance, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Deeper master! Deeper!"

"My fingers are as deep as they can go Sasuke, but I don't think you're thrusting hard enough." Naruto whispered as Sasuke's hips increased in their thrusting against the air, "I'm taking more of your cock into my mouth Sasuke. I'm swallowing around you."

"Ah! Oh! Yes! Yes! I-I'm gonna..."

"You can't come Sasuke. I've placed a cock ring around your base." Sasuke whimpered as he felt a pressure form on the base of his cock, preventing any form of orgasm until Naruto removes it. "Keep going pet. I'm removing my mouth to allow you to focus solely on preparing yourself for me." Sasuke nodded blindly as he felt the pleasure that had once wrapped his cock leave. Only the pressure at the base remained. His hips still rocked vigorously against the air as he still felt the stretching pleasure from his entrance, trying vigorously to heighten it.

"Find your pleasure button Sasuke. Help me find it." Sasuke's hips began to wiggle and shake at different speeds as if he was searching for something, "Have you found it yet my pet?"

"Ah~! Fuck yes! Master! Fuck me! Please!"

"As you wish. When I count to three you will think that I am deep inside you. Pounding against your pleasure button and turning you into a complete mess. Ready? One. Two. Three." Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt himself being stretched further than before, filling him to full capacity and beyond. Soon it began to move, relaxing then stretching once more at a fast pace pressing against that spot inside him that made him scream.

"Ah~! Oh~! Oh god! Oh yes! Harder! Deeper! Please!"

"Do you like that my pet?"

"Mmmmmmmmm~! Yes! Yes! More! Harder!" Sparks ignited in Sasuke's vision as his body was being burned by flames. The pleasure completely wrapped him as he screamed, panted, and moaned. His hips rocked against the air as his grip tightened once more on the chair, "Ah! Oh! Master please! Please! I-I need... It's painful master... It feels so good."

"Does it now?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes! Let me come please! I-I need to come!" Sasuke couldn't help but beg, the pressure in his cock was unbearable as he thrust back against the pleasure behind him, "I-I need you to let me come Master."

"Then come pet." Altogether the pleasure in his entrance increased just as the pressure on his erection disappeared and white flashed behind his eyes as he felt his body convulse, his hips thrusting against the stretching sensation in his ass to prolong the feeling of the best orgasm he had had in his entire life. Not even the most expensive sex hotline could do this to him. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm!"

"Did you like that Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke straightened himself out and turned around in the seat, obviously to tired to hide the wet spot in the middle of his jeans.

"... Yes." He sighed as he wiped at the sweat on his brow.

"Did that answer your question?"

"Yes."

"Any more questions?" Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto clapped and turned away from him, the stage curtains drawing closed as he announced the end of the show.

"...Yes."

"Ask away."

"Can you do that to me again?"

**THE END FOR NOW. **

**A/N: **I don't know if I should continue this with another session between Naruto and Sasuke. Please review to tell me if you want another serving? Please? I-I kinda made him a two bit whore, but Naruto wanted to teach him a lesson... And just to fill you in Naruto is gay too, and Sasuke had seen many of his shows before that single one.

I had actually seen this trick be pulled on a couple girls on Youtube, and I had stolen it... I take not credit for it.


End file.
